


Just Watch

by redradioflyer



Series: Frying Pangle [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Elizaveta and Roderich are pining over Gilbert, but he's too stubborn to see it.





	Just Watch

“I told you that he wouldn’t believe you,” Roderich says primly. He takes off his glasses and cleans the lenses. Although he’s feigning disinterest, Elizaveta can see that Roderich is disappointed.  

He had been the one to really bring the topic up one late night when she was curled up in his arms after all. That had been a delightfully awkward conversation. She wishes she had been able to film it and watch it again later. His quiet admittance that a “multipartner relationship sounds rather nice..." had been hard enough but to follow that up with finally owning up to his feelings for Gilbert was even more difficult. 

“It’s not my fault he has low self esteem,” Elizaveta says, leaning against Roderich’s side. 

“It might be you know,” he replies. “I know how you two got on as children.”

Elizaveta can hear the humor in his voice, though most wouldn’t. “No, he just has high standards for someone so self conscious. I’m sure if I can convince him I wasn’t teasing him, it’ll be okay." 

–

"You’ve been avoiding Elizaveta,” Roderich says with a thunderous expression of disapproval. “And you’re actually starting to hurt her feelings.” 

It was a rare moment when Roderich got up and took the initiative on things, and so it surprises Gilbert to see him. It surprises him more that Roderich very roughly shoves his way into the house when Gilbert cracks the door open. Of course, the words don’t really please Gilbert that much either. 

“She played a cruel joke on me, and maybe if she said sorry I’d stop ignoring her!" 

Roderich shakes his head and says, "I don’t believe she’d play a cruel joke on you. You are one of her oldest friends after all. Tell me- what was the joke she played?" 

He seems expectant now, but Gilbert has a suspicion than the other already knows what ‘joke’ he’s talking about.

"If this is what you came to talk about, you can leave, Roddy. I don’t have time for this." 

Roderich makes a few valiant attempts to talk with him but Gilbert strong arms him out. There was no way he was going to let Roderich and Elizaveta wave their beautiful relationship in front of him and make him feel even shittier than he usually did about the whole thing. Sure, Roderich probably has no idea that Gilbert had nursed crushes on both of them at different times, but he has no doubt in his mind that Elizaveta had figured it out a long time ago. 

So Gilbert refuses to listen to him and he runs the Austrian off. 

–

Three weeks later, Elizaveta is fed up trying to talk to Gilbert. 

"I have a plan Roderich." 

"And what’s that?” he replies without looking up. 

“I’m going to kiss him to within an inch of his life." 

There’s a long pause. 

"And what should I do?" 

"Oh Roderich,” Elizaveta says, something almost seductive about her voice. “I just want you to watch." 

– 

Elizaveta had Ludwig’s help. The thing about Ludwig was that he adored Elizaveta. She had always been a big sister to him when he was younger, and she has tried not to take too much advantage of that now that the man was grown. Of course, Ludwig wouldn’t let her either, but if she had a favor that wasn’t too wild, Ludwig was usually pretty accommodating for her. 

So Ludwig lets her know when Gilbert is home, and he lets her in when she arrives with Roderich in tow. He only stops her in her mission briefly. 

"I don’t know what’s going on between you three, and I know it’s none of my business unless he shares it with me,” he says quietly. “But make up with him.  He’s been really depressed recently." 

Elizaveta leans up and kisses his forehead. "Of course, Ludwig. You know we want to help him too." 

Though Ludwig’s eyes are still filled with worry, he does manage a small quirk of his lips. "Thank you.” He nods to Elizaveta and Roderich before he heads back to his chores. 

Then Elizaveta leads the way down to the basement where Gilbert has his ‘man-cave.’ She had been down there before, and it was always neat despite how immature the man could sometimes seem. It was full of the things Gilbert liked, and as he liked luxury, the room is always very comfortable and full of entertainment. 

Even now the room is neat, but Ludwig is right- Gilbert has been wallowing. When they come in, Gilbert is sitting listlessly on his phone in the corner, a mess of snack wrappers and beer cans. Apparently, they had gotten under his skin. 

“I didn’t realize you could wallow,” Elizaveta says as she comes forward into the room toward him. 

Gilbert’s head snaps up and he leaps to his feet. 

“Hey! I didn’t say you could come in here!" 

They’d been friends for a long time, and Elizaveta knows that if given a chance that Gilbert’s surprise would fade into petulant anger. So she doesn’t let it. In a few strides, she’s even with him, and his red eyes are wide with surprised confusion. 

"I’ve missed you, asshole,” Elizaveta says with a frown before dragging him down into a kiss. 

Gilbert tastes of stale beer and chocolate, but she presses in, her tongue sliding across his lips. After a moment, Gilbert jerks back without even returning the kiss. Say what you will about Gilbert. The man had honor. 

“What the fuck Lizzy! What the actual fuck, you know, I won’t do this. I w-won’t be the other man Elizaveta!” There is real anger in his now pink face, and he’s spitting his words out as he pushes at her shoulders. 

From behind her, she hears Roderich clear his throat. Gilbert, expression a mixture of righteous anger and shock, snaps his head toward the other occupant of the room. If it was at all possible, Gilbert looked even more dumbfounded, and his face turns a brighter, more vivid red. 

“Kiss her Gilbert,” he says. He uses what Elizaveta affectionately calls his 'schoolteacher voice.’ Condescending and demanding and gentle all at once somehow. “That is, of course, if you want to." 

His eyes move from Roderich then to Elizaveta and then back one more time. Then he scowls. For a brief second, Elizaveta’s heart stops because suddenly this seems more like harassment than a show of sincerity. It hadn’t really crossed her mind that Gilbert might not want to at least entertain the idea of a polyamorous relationship with her and Roderich. 

"Fuck you guys,” he says, voice indignant, before he jerks Elizaveta hard against him and kisses her. It’s all teeth and tongue, rougher than Eliza really wants it to be, but it’s over too soon for it to be corrected. Short though it was, it was rough enough to leave Elizaveta panting softly. Gilbert still looks somewhat confused about the whole situation, and he doesn’t quite move yet, eyes locked on Eliza’s lips. 

“When I asked you before about the three of us, Gilbert, I wasn’t playing around,” Elizaveta finally says. 

Gilbert narrows his eyes, and he glances at Roderich. Just as Eliza had thought, the sight of the two of them kissing had Roderich as red as a tomato, but instead of hiding his face or being huffy, he was chewing at his lip. There was clear longing in his face now, and Elizaveta is sure that Gilbert can see it.

Voice getting louder and more confident, Gilbert says, “If you’re really offering me some kinda… three way relationship shit, I want to kiss the regal bastard over there too." 

Elizaveta starts to respond, but it’s unnecessary. Roderich turns his head shyly away, refusing to make eye contact, but he reaches out a hand toward Gilbert, palm up. 

An invitation. 

Gilbert is across the room in moments. 

Then Elizaveta gets to watch Gilbert positively dominate Roderich’s mouth. She smiles to herself because she knows that Roderich loves that kind of treatment. As they kiss, she crosses the room to join them, smiling that she had been right all along. Gilbert was willing to at least consider this, but he just needed some assurances that this wasn’t an elaborate prank. 

She waits for them to finish but as soon as they break apart, Gilbert is turning to her with wild eyes and grabbing her again. This time, she gets a better kiss. It’s passionate and overeager, but it lacks that angry edge that the first two had. She melts against his side, and she feels him pulling Roderich over too. She has two bodies pressed against hers, and she knows that this could be beautiful if they figure it out. 

But they could do that a little bit later. Right now, Gilbert was going from her to Roderich, stealing happy eager kisses. Roderich’s arm is around her waist and her fingers are in Gilbert’s hair. For now, she wants to focus on those points of contact and make sure Gilbert was plenty reassured with kisses and affection before they talked. 

– 

They don’t have sex that night. It would be too sudden, too messy. The night ends with Roderich embracing Gilbert from behind, snuggled tight. Gilbert has Elizaveta wrapped up into his arms, and his nose is buried in her hair. It had been a long time since she had seen both of her favorite boys so completely relaxed. As she starts to doze off, she feels one of Roderich’s hands find hers to gentle squeeze her fingers. 

She smiles and closes her eyes. 

This is definitely how life should be.


End file.
